Nice & Easy
by DearNoAttachments
Summary: I made this Rolleigns ONE-SHOT for DebateShortie, I hope she likes it and I hope whoever comes across it likes it too. Enjoy :)


"Come on dance with me big man." Seth said to Roman who was watching everyone else dance, they were at Dean's wedding currently. "People are looking at us 'cause we're not joining. Just do it for me." Roman sighed and took Seth's hand, letting him lead the way to the dance floor. As the music instantly changed to a slow song the two-toned man looped his arms around the Samoan's neck then smiled sweetly at him as they started moving side to side slowly. Roman sighed and put his arms around his lover's hips to pull him in closer, he kissed his forehead and smiled back just as sweetly. "See? It's kind of nice."

"Yeah, only because I'm dancing with you." Roman admitted with a proud smile. Soon more than 2 songs passed and they were still holding each other and saying sweet words. Seth buried his head in the gray eyed man's neck and kissed at it before holding him tighter. Roman rubbed his hand down the younger man's back and buried his nose in his hair. After another song ended Seth moved back but he still had his arms looped around Roman's neck. "What is it?"

"Ro, I think I love you." Seth said then looked down at his shoes, he didn't want to make eye contact, this could be the start of something good or Roman wouldn't feel the same and it would be the start of something bad. He didn't dare look up at the bigger man.

"Hey now." Roman said in a soft tone. "Look at me, Seth." Seth looks up to see gray eyes looking at him with, not with anger, but with pure softness in them. This was now a special night. "I love you too, don't get down on me now."

"You love me Ro, really?"

"Yeah really, don't make this awkward." Roman smiled and they begun to kiss passionately, tuning everyone else out around them as their tongues met and tangled together. To be truthful here, the two men never did anything but kiss, their whole relationship was weird because they were used to women and they were kind of scared to proceed to the next step. They've been with each other for a year and never moved on yet. But Roman thought they should tonight, he doesn't know what to do but he would think of something.

Hopefully none of them get too freaked out and just leave it out of the question. But Roman was 80% sure that Seth would agree and he would like it, if he liked it Roman liked it. That was the way the bigger man saw it.

* * *

"Take off your clothes." Roman said to Seth. They were in their shared hotel room kissing, they just came back from the wedding and now it was their alone time. Seth hesitated but obeyed, he didn't know what was about to happen. He was scared and interested. Once he was fully naked he covered himself with his hands a bit, for some reason Roman's eyes roaming over it made him feel shy. Roman came closer and took a deep breath before putting his hand on the hard length in front of him and slowly started stroking it.

"Oh shit." Seth closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. Roman thought if Seth liked that he would do it to both of theirs then, that was the only thing he could think of and it was the only thing he could do without getting purely freaked out. They were taking everything slow. Seth heard something drop so he opened his eyes, the Samoan was taking off his clothes with one hand. Once he was fully naked he pressed their bodies together then wrapped that hand that was busy with his lover around both of their dicks then stroked them together. "Feels so good." Seth whimpered.

"Yeah.." Ro said with a sigh. "Yeah it does." He stroked a bit faster and leaned against the younger man, kissing his neck and sucking on it. Seth wasn't going to at first but he moved his hands to rest them on Roman's ass, squeezing and lightly slapping it. The bigger man let out a shaky breath then stroked faster, both men moaning in unison. They bucked their hips up for more friction as well. "Dammit Seth." The older man said when his lover squeezed his balls. "You don't have to be scared to touch me in certain places, we're together."

"I just don't want to go too fast with you." Seth said in pants. He was starting to get close and Roman knew. Roman stropped stroking his member and focused on Seth's, to his surprise the two-toned man started stroking his. "I want you to cum with me." They stroked each other, both members throbbing and waiting for release. "Rome." Seth moaned out as he started cumming on his lover's hand.

"Fuck.." Roman cursed as he was only seconds after the brown eyed man, cumming on his hand with a loud moan. He put all his weight on Seth as he tried to calm down. He heard his name get called so he looked at the younger man with tired eyes, he got a soft kiss on the lips. He literally felt all the love Seth was putting into the kiss. The kiss got deeper. They moaned weakly into the kiss then slowed it down to a stop. "I'm so tired now, I've waiting this long in our relationship to have a sexual encounter, worth the wait."

Seth chuckled deeply and smiled. "We can do this again another day, yeah?"

"Hell yeah."

"Okay but we're really dirty, I'm covered in my own fluids and you're covered in yours, it's a real big mess." Seth laughed. "Come on, shower big man."


End file.
